Bandages
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: A fluffy, angsty oneshot written for Chaos of The Asylum I never realized I hadn't put this up here yet


Bandages

ZaDR....Angsty / Fluffy / 3

-Begin-

"Queer." The hiss followed Dib like an aggitated bee. Shaking his hed warily, Dib clutched his books and papers closer to his chest. Now a teenager, the paranormal investigator was deathly thin, shivering constantly, pulling his trench coat to his body, though it was never close enough. His scythe hair cut hung low and twitched with his moods; or so it seemd to one particular hidden alien.

Zim was always inconspuosly watching Dib. The almighty Zim liked to call himself the human's guardian 'angel' when he felt kind enough, and cocky enough. Relying much on the scythe to deduce what his little friend was feeling, Zim would make promises to himself, and silently to Dib, to help the human someday.

On this particularly sunny day, Zim was staring blankly at his desk, when he heard a crash from the hallways outside the classroom. It was still fairly early for too many students to be at the skool, and Zim knew immediately after a certain oy squeaked what the situation was. "Gnah!"

"Queer! Queer!" A chant that rang in Dib's reddening ears, and struck his heart deeply. "Torque! Can you believe what this faggot wrote in his journal!? He's had a wet dream! About you! Queeer! Queer!" Dib shook his head furiously trying to hide a blush. Torque made wretching noises, not bothering to conceal them. Zim stood behind the door that Dib was slumped bruisedly against, watching with horrific anger.

"Well, I hate to break it to you faggot, but I just don't role that way." Torque smirked to himself, obviously thinking he was a clever one. "But how about I punch ya to make up for it?" The bully gripped the collar of Dib's shirt, raising the weak boy above his feet,hanging in the air. As the red head pulled his arm back, and Dib closed his eyes tightly, wiggling so much that his glasses slipped to the floor, Zim growled, shouting an Irken cussword.

Kicking down the door, Torque's goons jumped back, striking faux karate poses. Zim laughed mercilessly, momentarily forgetting about his damsel in distress, and moving with threat towards the goons. A loud smack and groan echoed through the halls, as the Irken whipped around, glaring daggers at the red-head who now held a slumping Dib with a clenched fist falling triumphantly to his side.

"Filthy human demon stink beast!" Zim watched Torque drop Dib, who curled into a ball with another moan of pain. Zim cracked his knuckles, before diving on Torque, thrashing his fists at the hunman's face madly. Dib watched through one mostly undamaged eye. The whole situation was fuzzy, from the beating, and lack of eyewear, but he could clearly see the red gushing from Torque's face, and the green mass who was doing such damage.

"Z.... Zim.. Stop." Dib murmured loud enough for the alien to hear. Zim turned to look at his human, his eyes softening, before flaming with anger again.

"He hurt you Dib! He deserves the same." Clutching his rib cage, Dib pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning his head aginst the nearest wall. A bloody smile fell upon Dib's lip, as he stared at Zim with pure gratitutde, before a serious, and painful expression crossed his face.

"Fight fire with fire, and the world will go down in flames." A mischevious glint returned to Zim's eyes, before Dib held up a hand to stop any thoughts. "That's not what I meant Zim..." Another groan cut his sentance short, and he slumped against the wall into unconciousness.

Zim stood quickly, casting a threatening glare at Torque and his goons, before carefully scooping his human into his arms. Kissing his forehead, avoiding a cut, Zim dashed out of the skool, shielding Dib's resting face from the dazzling sunlight with an umbrella from his PAK.

Dib turned onto his less injured side, to hear a delicate breathing that soothed him greatly. His eyes fluttering to half-lidded, he saw a resting Zim lying next to him. He smiled, realizing this was the first time he had ever seen Zim sleeping. Just as Dib lifted a bandaged hand to caress one of the Irken's cheeks, Zim opened his eyes steadily, smirking at the human, who blushed furiously.

"Good evening Dib-mine." Dib blsuhed worse at the little nickname,

"Zim.. Why am I at your base.. You didn't dispose of me?" Zim shook his head simply; placing a gentle hand on Dib's shoulder, he pecked the human's cheek, then the other, and then his forhead sweetly.

"I'm your guardian angel. You just didn't know it." Dib hesitantly hugged Zim, careful about his injuries and Zim's personal space.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Or maybe a guardian demon.. I'll be no 'angel' after I kill Torque-"

"Zim! Don't kill him!" Zim stared at Dib as though _he_ was the insane one. "An eye for an eye, the whole world goes blind." Zim let out a bark-like laugh.

"Don't you human's have glasses and canes to fix that problem." Dib shook his head with exasperation.

"You don't get it."

"I don't need to." Zim pulled Dib possesively to his chest, kissing his cheek again. Dib smiled, moving his ehad to press a chaste kiss against Zim's lips. "You're safe now, and that's all I need to know." Dib blushed, burrying his face in the Irken's chest, happily. "Dib-mine?"

"Ye-yes?"

"I love you."


End file.
